Please Don't Take Me Home
by JuanPabloA1987
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo broke up. After that, he and Miranda realized they had feelings for each other, but nobody wants to accept they being together. Oneshot songfic inspired by “All The Stars” by Better Than Ezra.


_Hi everyone._

_Although I'm a fan of the LG ship, I wanted to do something different to what I've been doing. I heard this song, liked it, and got inspired with it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire, or the song "All the Stars" by Better Than Ezra._

_The verses in italics and bold are the verses of the lyrics of the song._

**- - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_**Please, Don't Take Me Home**_

_A Miranda and Gordo Story_

_**-s-**_

_Lizzie and Gordo… Gordo and Lizzie… They seemed to be the perfect couple. Did anyone think they would ever break up? Nobody did. But things between them started to go wrong, and then decided to break up. Everyone was saddened by their breakup, and hoped they would get back together. _

_Gordo was feeling so miserable, and Miranda was there to console him. Things started to happen fast… Gordo and Miranda discovered they had feelings for each other. _

_And when they made those feelings known, everyone assumed Miranda was trying to steal Gordo away from Lizzie. They also assumed Gordo was using Miranda just to make Lizzie jealous. It wasn't like that at all, but everyone believed what they wanted to believe and did not accept the new couple._

_Gordo's parents were mad at Miranda, because they loved Lizzie being their son's girlfriend… Miranda's parents were mad at Gordo, because they couldn't believe he was using their daughter only to get back at Lizzie…. _

**-s-**

Miranda slammed the door.

"I'm gone! Nobody here understands me! I have nothing to do here!"

_**Blame us cause we are who we are  
Hate us cause you'll never get that far.**_

The girl started to walk down the street. She sat at the edge of the road, crying. She saw the dark sky. A shining moon was in the top of the heavens. The rays of light from the moon lit her up… but she thought she would need the light from thousands of galaxies to light her life and take her out of the dark. Well… it wasn't that bad. She had someone…

The moon was there, indifferent, but its light was shining on Miranda's black, long beautiful, plain hair. The stars were shining also, trying to get a spark from her eyes.

"Why is it that nobody wants to understand I love him? Not my parents, not Lizzie, nobody!"

A car stopped in front of her. A boy got out of the car and walked towards her. He extended his hand to her and asked:

"Miranda, what are you doing here? We're supposed to meet on the next street."

They looked each other. Gordo's bright blue eyes met Miranda's deep black ones.

"Gordo, my life is a wreck, please, take me away from here…"

"Miranda, calm down, please…"

Gordo helped her to stand up, and they got into the car.

"Gordo, nobody wants to accept that we are together! Why?"

"I don't understand either, Miranda."

"Gordo, I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

It was very late at night. I was almost 11:45 pm.

"Gordo, let's go to the park. Please."

"Good."

He drove the car heading to a very distant park, which was the place where they always went when they wanted to be along together. They arrived a half hour after.

"Gordo, my parents don't understand me. They don't like me being with you. Why? They always thought you were a decent boy, and actually, you are a decent boy… So, why don't they let us to be together? How can they dare to think you're using me? They are just crazy!"

"I don't know what's happening. I don't understand why my parents don't like you… Everyone is out of their mind…" Gordo answered.

"Lizzie, who I thought was my best friend and who was supposed to be with me, and support me, and listen to me… now hates me because I love you! After all, she didn't make an effort to keep you at her side! She doesn't want you, but she doesn't want me to have you, either! She's being so unfair! I feel so miserable…"

"Don't feel miserable… You're got me… and am I not the best thing you could have?" Gordo said, smiling.

"I guess you are."

Gordo kissed her tenderly, softly. She did the same. They both got lost in a universe that only they owned. A universe filled with stars, nebulas, comets, planets full of springs of golden water, bright skies, fantasy flowers, green forests and splendid rainbows…

Time was running out. They remained hugging, crying.

_**And who'd suppose you would go**_

_**I've already learned enough to know**_

"Miranda, I think it's time we get back home…"

_**"Please don't take me home" **_

_**"Please don't take me home"**_

"No. I don't want to go there…"

"Miranda, it's late. I think we should go. It's not precisely a very safe place…"

"Well, let's go. But not to my house."

They both went back to the car. Miranda was still crying.

Gordo felt more confused than he had ever felt before. He saw Miranda, who was at his side, with her legs crossed and covering her face with her hands.

_**Maybe I should drop you at your door **_

_**Or leave tonight and vanish up the shore**_

_**Anywhere but here.**_

"What if we go to the lake?" Gordo asked. "The guards at the Fishing Wharf are on duty all the night. That's a safe place."

"I think that's fine. Let's go."

Gordo started the car, and took the highway heading to the lake.

Miranda was looking through the window. Then she put her eyes on the road.

_**It's three o'clock, we're driving in your car…**_

Gordo saw her. He guessed she wanted to get the hell out of this world…

_**You're screaming out the window at the stars**_

_**"Please don't drive me home"**_

They arrived at the lake and sat down at the shore. The moon was still there. It was the only witness of all their pain. They were both feeling there was no way to put their lives in order now.

"Gordo, let's go to your place…"

"Miranda, I think I should take you home…"

"No! I don't want to go back there! I just want to be with you!" she shouted.

That sudden explosion surprised Gordo.

"Sorry…" Miranda apologized.

"No… I'm sorry. I know how you're feeling… so I should do everything I could to make you happy…"

"Thanks, Gordo…."

They went back to the car again, and headed to Gordo's house.

_**Tell me all the places we could go**_

_**And count the headlights passing on the road**_

_**A long long time ago…**_

They finally were at Gordo's house. Howard and Roberta weren't there, they were on a business trip, so Gordo was staying at home alone those days. He couldn't have taken Miranda there if his parents were home.

"Come on Miranda. You want something to drink? Coffee? Soda?"

"I'd just like some water. Thanks."

Gordo went to kitchen to bring their drinks.

Miranda was still crying.

"Here it is, Miranda. Have it."

"Thanks so much, Gordo."

She drank the water, and put the glass on the table.

"I feel terrible…" Miranda said.

"So do I," Gordo answered.

"I'd like it to be only you and me, nobody and nothing else… That it would be all about us…"

"It is, Miranda. I love you, and when I'm with you, nothing else matters to me."

"I also love you, Gordo. You don't know how much."

They kissed again. But this kiss was different to the kiss they shared at the park and at the lake. Those kisses were kisses given to comfort themselves, but this last kiss just made they shiver… They started to kiss each time more passionately… They started to take their clothes off… headed to Gordo's bedroom and they made love like they never had done. They were lost again in their universe, that big and wonderful universe, trying to take away all their worries and problems. Trying to heal the pain of their souls. Trying to get so far away that all those people who blamed them for who they were would never be able to get to them….

When they were done, they remained embraced. Gordo smell the delicious perfume of Miranda's hair, and she rubbed her face against his chest.

"Miranda, I love you…"

"I love you, Gordo…"

**_Here we are_**

_**Foreign to their world**_

_**Straight and composed**_

_**Your sermons I can do without**_

"Miranda, it's 5 a.m. Your parents must be worried… I don't want to cause you any more trouble than you've already had on account of me…"

"No… I just want to be with you… I'd like to get away from this town, with you… maybe then my parents would start to worry about me…"

_**And I finally found that everybody loves to love you**_

_**When you're far away…**_

Gordo got up and got dressed, while Miranda stayed on the bed. After Gordo took a shower, Miranda did the same.

What had happened between them had been the most thrilling experience they had shared together.

"Where do want you go now?" Gordo asked.

"Wherever. If it's with you, I would go as far as the end of the world. But not home."

They both went to the car, and started a trip without a destination.

_**Could it be we've done something wrong**_

_**We'd make it back to your place before dawn.**_

Gordo was still thinking he should take Miranda to her place. He gazed at her, and Miranda understood the meaning of that gaze. She said:

_**"Please don't drive me home"**_

_**"Please don't take me home"**_

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_I hope you liked it. Please review! I'd love to hear your comments._


End file.
